


Night Swim

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes swimming at night. Jason likes to watch…until he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift to the most perfect goddess, Generatorcat. Love you Kitty!

Tim cut through the water, propelling himself forward with the same intensity he reserved for slicing through the city as Red Robin. His thinner build and flexibility made him a naturally good swimmer, and after Alfred had suggested he give it a try to help with his insomnia, well—he’d been hooked. There was something wonderful about the quiet solitude of swimming, the way the water made him feel weightless and protected, perfectly insulated from all of Gotham’s dangers.

On nights like tonight — when he was stuck at work thinking about portfolios, the next board meeting, and the case he was working with Dick that involved some higher up from WE funneling money into unauthorized overseas weapon and defense programs — it was almost more than he could hope for and exactly what he needed.

The pool was built for laps, long and sleek-looking, stationed on the top floor of Wayne Enterprises, and Tim lost himself to the feel of water sliding through his fingers for what felt like hours. His responsibilities all fell away, and the only important things were breathing and pushing forward as he kicked off the pool wall with each lap. Something about the repetitive motion helped him sort out his thoughts and exert the extra energy he felt vibrating in his bones.

The pool room required a keycard and security pad entry code, and and Tim knew only two other people who had access — and they were both currently tied up at a charity event uptown. Which meant that Tim had the blissful pleasure of indulging in a night swim completely alone, unobserved and without interruption.

Gotham glittered through tall windows all around him, far enough away to look pretty, but Tim knew better. They all did – they had their scars from the city, some deeper than others. But the warm lighting of the room made everything look soft and safe, and the green hue of the pool was calming on Tim’s nerves.

Small, white bulbs, not unlike Christmas lights, littered the dark ceiling, and at night it looked like a great galaxy was shining overhead. Even though Tim had never seen what the stars looked like hanging over Gotham, he liked to imagine they’d be just as breathtaking.

As he completed several laps, Tim began to relax. He was just thinking that maybe he’d even sleep for more than a few hours tonight, when he saw something dark reflect across the water halfway through his lap.

He paused slightly, minutely, calculating how far he was from the edge of the pool where he’d stashed some throwing discs — after all, you couldn’t take the Robin out of the kid and all that. It only took a split second to gather his senses around him like armor — that’s how quickly he could shift into his vigilante skin. On his next upstroke, he flicked his eyes to the front of the room, and he let out a tense breath. He recognized the face that stared down on him.

“What are you doing up here, Jay?” Tim asked a bit breathlessly, slowing to a stop and pushing back his wet hair from his face. He’d forgotten to grab a swim cap from the locker room earlier, but now he was glad he hadn’t.

“Contemplating a swim, actually,” Jason responded lightly, like it wasn’t odd to see him at Wayne Enterprises so late at night, let alone the top floor that he wasn’t supposed to be able to access.

“How’d you find me?” Now that he’d stop moving, goose bumps had broken out along Tim’s skin.

“Give me a little credit, kid,” Jason said. “I was a Robin once too, you know.”

Tim crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, fine,” Jason huffed. “Dick told me where you were. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have been able to find you myself.”

Tim hid his smile in the water, diving underneath and then breaching the surface once he was closer to where Jason was standing at the front, near the shallow end. He wondered exactly how late it was — swimming tended to make him forget the concept of time.

The green light reflected nicely off Jason’s face, highlighting the white dress shirt hidden beneath an expensive suit and making his eyes stand out like twin gems. Tim’s toes skimmed the bottom of the pool. “What brings you to Wayne Enterprises?”

“Business,” Jason said casually, and his gaze drifted up from his wrist where he was straightening his cuff. “And hopefully a little pleasure.”

The room gave Jason’s voice a rougher edge and the richness echoed off the wet tiles. Tim bit his lip and allowed himself a moment to appreciate how sharply Jason was dressed, which was a rarity in itself. He usually stuck to faded jeans and sweats when he wasn’t in uniform, and dressing up usually meant a stain-free Henley instead of his usual greased up v-neck.

Jason rarely made it to Wayne events, and it had been a long time since Tim had seen him in formal wear. Tonight, he was donning a slim navy suit that looked like it was made from melted down sapphires, molded to Jason’s fit body. The suit jacket clung to his shoulders and had thin lapels that drew attention to his chest and the hard muscle underneath.

“You’re dressed up,” Tim observed, eyes lost in the current of silken material.

“Good one, Detective Drake.” Jason eyes shone in the darkness, brighter than all the lights in Gotham. “Nice to see you haven’t lost your touch.”

“Black tie event?” Tim guessed, ignoring Jason’s insult. “Well, you never did like to follow rules.”

In answer, Jason ran his hand down his chest, his fingers curving slightly against the material there. “My tie _is_ black, Tim.”

Tim hummed in agreement. “Not usually your style. Where’s all the leather and the Kevlar, Hood?”

Jason gave Tim a sly grin, one corner of his lips raised crookedly to reveal a sharp canine. “Sometimes, a suit can say more than a mask.”

Tim kicked gently until he was floating on his back, baring his stomach to Jason in a way that had the other man looking, and Tim was very aware that he was only wearing a small black speedo low on his hips. “Suit or mask, you’re not a big talker.”

“Depends on the topic.” Jason’s eyes traced a slow pattern from Tim’s waist and up his chest. “You’re right, though, I do prefer to use my hands.”

An image floated up from the back of Tim’s mind. Jason hovering over him, his hands fanned out over Tim’s ribs and sliding lower. The feel of his thumbs as they hooked in the dips of his hips until they stuck, too ensnared to escape the dangerous shape of Jason’s lips against his throat.

“How long were you watching?” Tim asked, knowing that Jason could probably see the blush blooming on his cheeks and neck and spreading lower, down his chest.

“Not long.” Jason moved his hands to edge along the lapels of his jacket, and then slipped it off his shoulders without breaking eye contact, dropping it to the floor where it looked more liquid than fabric. Unsurprisingly, Jason was armed with two guns, nestled into a dark leather holster.

Tim bit his lip but didn’t look away as Jason disarmed.

“Stalking is your thing baby bird,” Jason said, placing his hands in his pockets when he was finished. “Although, I have to say I’m starting to get the appeal.”

“Technically you’re trespassing, since I know you don’t have an authorization key to be up here,” Tim quipped, just to mess with the other man. “But I’ll let it slide.”

“Oh, you mean this authorization key?” Jason slid a thin, plastic keycard out from his pocket and twisted it in the air around his finger. “You think Dick will miss it?”

“If you have it, then he let you take it,” Tim snorted. “You’re not that good, Jay.”

Jason threw his head back and laughed, thick and rich and real.

With a plan forming in his mind, Tim moved closer and folded his arms over the edge of the pool, so that his back was out of the water and droplets rolled off his chest and onto the extensive tile. “So, are you going to watch me all night?”

“I could,” Jason said, crouching down so that he was level with Tim. He eyes seemed to get lost in the dips of Tim’s arms and then lower, where the curve of his waist disappeared into the water. “You’re not bad on the eyes.”

“But?”

Jason smiled, a real one, and it lit up his entire face in a way that made Tim’s chest ache. “But I’ve been dreaming about you all day, and I don’t think just looking is going to cut it.

“We could race for it,” Tim suggested, straightening and reaching out one hand to run the silky fabric of Jason’s suit pants through his fingers, just below his knee.

“You know you always win,” Jason whined and slid off his tie, throwing it on top of his jacket and guns. “So why don’t you just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“That I want you naked,” Tim said brazenly. “And I don’t feel like waiting.”

He snaked out both his hands, lightning quick, and pulled Jason into the water with him. Jason shouted his name as he fell in, spraying water over the edge and toppling in with more grace than any man had a right.

“Alfred is not going to be happy,” Jason said as soon as he breached the surface. He wiped water from his eyes and stared down at his soaked shirt. It took him a moment to get the angle right, but he was able to kick off his ruined leather shoes, letting them sink to the bottom of the pool.

“Probably not,” Tim agreed, moving into the circle of Jason’s arms and pulling him closer by the shoulders. “But you had to have seen that one coming.”

“Too busy looking at you.” Jason angled his face closer and his breath puffed out over Tim’s lips, half an inch away. “You are dangerous, Timothy Drake.”

Tim answered his unasked question, closing the distance between them, his entire body vibrating with how much he wanted it.

The first soft brush of Jason’s lips against his was all heat. Their mouths slotted together and Tim’s heart raced in his chest, his body so alive with warmth and white-hot noise, humming to the tune of Jason’s taste.

Gentle, but not timid. Soft, but not unsure.

Even after all the times they’d kissed, the feel of it still hit Tim like a hurricane, pulling the air from his lungs. Jason kissed him with the same kind of expertise he used to diffuse bombs, pulling at Tim’s wires with a careless, practiced ease that made everything feel raw and wet and fucking hot.

“Tim,” Jason sighed against his lips. Tim responded in kind by finding the buttons on Jason’s shirt and tugging, so that he could skim his palms over the other man’s bare skin.

“More,” Tim demanded, curling his fingers into Jason’s wet hair and tugging.

Jason’s answer was to shift until all of their limbs were twined together in the weightless green of the pool. One arm was slung low around Tim’s back, urging him impossibly close while his other hand dipped playfully beneath the thin material of Tim’s speedo.

Tim kissed him harder and Jason opened under him, tangling their tongues together in a velvety slide of wet heat. It wasn’t fair, it should be illegal, how easily Jason wielded his body against him, making him eager and pliant. He pulled sounds from him, made Tim arch up against his mouth and shake with his need.

“Were you dreaming of this?” Tim gasped out, made a harsh sound like he was drowning in the shallow end of the pool.

Jason growled against his skin and urged him up, and Tim wrapped his legs around his waist. With a splash, Jason walked them over to the pool’s edge, pressing Tim’s back against the cool tile and aligning their bodies so that they touched all the way down into the warm water.

“I couldn’t dream up the way you feel under me,” Jason said into his neck, possessive hands grabbing at his hips and pulling. “God, the way you sound.”

Their breaths made the air around them humid, and Jason leaned in to suck at Tim’s pulse point, pausing now and then to run his teeth over sensitive skin. The scent of Jason’s expensive cologne filled Tim’s nose, and it reminded him of playboy parties and champagne kisses, but it was the rough, raw smell of Jason lingering underneath, like leather and smoke, that set his heart stirring in his chest.

“I want this.” Tim rolled his hips down, letting Jason feel how fucking hard he was against the weight of his body. “Want you, Jay.”

Jason’s strong arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and his lips and teeth and tongue were everywhere on his body, and it was everything Jason could possibly give him, and still Tim wanted more.

“I wanna taste you,” Jason said against his lips, flicking his tongue against the corner of Tim’s lips.

Tim let out a breathless whimper and pulled Jason into a deep kiss. Finally, perfectly, Jason fisted his hands roughly in Tim’s wet hair like he’d been denying himself the pleasure until his body had ached for the soft strands. His blunt nails scraped across Tim’s scalp, making him shiver all over.

“Yeah,” Tim breathed, following the curve of Jason’s spine with his hands. “Jay.”

The word stuttered out through Tim’s lips, closer to a plea, but Jason seemed to get the message clear enough. He braced his hands under Tim’s hips and pulled up, splashing water everywhere as he lifted and placed him on the edge of the pool lip. Jason leaned into the vee of Tim’s legs, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth and pulling at the elastic of his speedo.

“Can I blow you?” Jason asked, pressing a hand against Tim’s hard dick and then moaning at the hot, solid heat rubbing back against his touch.

“Is that a good enough answer?” Tim’s hands were in Jason’s hair again, carding through the strands with enough force to sting.

Jason was all flushed and breathing like he’d just finished a fight, and his lips were wonderfully bee stung and red. When Tim met his stare, Jason’s eyes were dark and glazed with the burning promise of sex. It only took him a moment to rid Tim of his swimming gear, and then he was cursing into the curve of Tim’s thigh, mouth pulling at the skin there like he wanted to pull poison from his blood.

“That good?” Tim laughed, playful and throaty.

“Too good,” Jason agreed, skimming his teeth so close to Tim’s cock that he cried out, sharp and loud, the sound echoing across the surface of the pool.

And just like that, Jason was mouthing against Tim’s shaft, tonguing pool droplets and then swallowing him down into the impossibly warm heat of his mouth. Jason hollowed his cheeks and sucked, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Tim gasped like he couldn’t breath. Through slitted eyes, he could see that Jason’s hand was moving underneath the water, palming at his dick. Tim was lost after that, couldn’t do anything but ride Jason’s mouth, feel the burning pull of orgasm deep in his gut.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Jason gasped out, pausing just to stare up at Tim and stroke his own cock, fast and hard.

Tim leaned forward to suck a bruise into the skin of Jason’s neck, panting. “God, I want to fuck you.”

Jason grinned up at him, full of heat and wicked promise. Then he bent back down to press his lips against the head of Tim’s cock. He gave a few more hard sucks and then brushed a finger behind his balls, and Tim was coming, hot splatters down Jason’s throat.

When he back into his body, Tim slunk boneless down into the water, and it felt too cold against his sensitive skin, but he needed to feel Jason. He swatted Jason’s hand away to tug at his cock, enjoying the weight of him in his palm.

It didn’t take long. Tim’s vision had gone hazy, and he thought he could see the ceiling’s midnight stars in the depth of Jason’s eyes, hooded and fluttering just before he came.

They floated together for a while, drifting in the currentless water and pressing their bodies together, watching the sky burn above them.

“You’re still on my to-do list tonight,” Tim said. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Jason grinned. “I’m counting on it, baby bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @cinnamonskull / @jayskulll for all your JayTim needs.


End file.
